Obsesión
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Ada en medio de su desesperación busca apoyo en Leon Scott Kennedy, su eterno enamorado. Este sin problemas la ayuda dándole una nueva vida e identidad pero ¿A qué precio? ¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien que no puedes vivir sin ella?


**DISCLAIMER:** **Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de CAPCOM y de Shinji Mikami, ninguna me pertenece, esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

* * *

La alarma del móvil despertó lentamente a aquella mujer de su letargo, su cintura sostenía el peso del brazo masculino que la envolvía celosamente, somnolienta observó su alrededor cuando su cuerpo adolorido llamó su atención ¿Por qué dolía? El insistente pitido del móvil le fastidió así que estiró la mano con el fin de alcanzarlo y apagarlo, quitó el brazo de su acompañante junto a las cobijas para dirigirse al baño. Miró el semblante que portaba el cual fue algo impactante recordando de forma poco delicada por qué le dolía todo, con cuidado acarició su mejilla que gracias a su piel blanca se enmarcaba más el hematoma que allí se encontraba.

Soltó un quejido porque aún ardía, Leon tenía un buen gancho derecho que compensaba su poca agilidad, sonrió por su comentario, abrió el botiquín y sacó lo necesario para atender sus rasguños mientras mentalmente repasaba los hechos de la noche anterior.

 _*Flash back*_

 _Un vaso salió volando de la mesa con dirección a su persona pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos lo pudo esquivar, el proyectil impactó contra la pared desperdigando sus finos cristales por el suelo de linóleum. La chica le dedicó a su atacante una mirada llena de odio ¿cómo se atrevía a atacarla? Ella es la gran Ada Wong y cualquiera que quisiera tocarla sin su permiso tenía que pagar._

 _\- ¿Quieres quitar esa mirada? Fastidias todavía más mi noche- reclamó el rubio desde la cantina donde estaba sentado_

 _\- No hasta que respondas- respondió ella haciendo bufar al otro_

 _\- No estoy de humor para tus interrogatorios- dicho esto tomó su copa dispuesto a retirarse dando fin a la discusión sin embargo la fémina no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, aceleró el paso, lo sujetó del brazo y lo giró obligándolo a verla_

 _\- Te pregunte que a donde fuiste._

 _\- Suéltame o te arrepentirás- Ada sonrió lacónica_

 _\- ¿De verdad? No me digas- su burla, su sarcasmo colmaron su paciencia dando una respuesta ya conocida; su puño se estrelló contra la mejilla de la chica quien de inmediato soltó su agarre, dio unos pasos atrás para no perder el equilibrio, estabilizada alzó su rostro con su mano en la zona afectada que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar_

 _\- Te dije que me soltaras- sus frías palabras calaron su corazón como dagas y el tiempo se detuvo por un segundo, tiempo en el que el dolor físico superaba el emocional después de todo no era la primera vez que eso se suscitaba._

 _Tomó unos momentos para recuperarse e ir por el desquite, ése maldito desquite para sanar su orgullo herido. Abrió la puerta de su estudio, Leon se encontraba terminando los reportes que la agencia le había encargado, alzó su vista cuando la escuchó pasar sin permiso pero la ignoró_

 _\- Espero que la perra ya se haya calmado._

 _\- Sólo la hiciste enfurecer más- así se abalanzó sobre él que pudo reaccionar y quitarse de la silla para no recibir el golpe de lleno, levantó guardia esperando cualquier movimiento suyo_

 _\- Creo que debo educarte más._

 _\- ¡Ya cierra la puta boca!- gritó exasperada, sus palabras mataban como serpiente que escupía su veneno sin piedad, un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas se hizo presente en el estudio de la residencia Kennedy. Algunos objetos como libros, lámparas o demás cosas que estuvieron en su camino salieron dañados por el paso del huracán en el que ambos se convertían cuando peleaban._

 _El cansancio de la chica y la presencia de la policía de nuevo en la puerta de su hogar detuvieron semejante pelea de titanes. Por tercera vez lo escuchó hacer uso de sus influencias políticas para salir librado del interrogatorio al cual lo sometieron mientras ella trataba de limpiar la casa antes de desfallecer, sin nada más que decir Leon la cargó y se fueron a dormir._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro explotando cuando contactó con el lavamanos, de inmediato la enjuagó con el dorso de su mano reponiendo su semblante, al levantar la vista por el reflejo vio al chico parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Sus orbes azules mostraron terror al ver el cuerpo de la espía tan golpeado, con cautela se acercó, rodeó su cintura hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello aspirando el aroma de su piel, Ada cerró los ojos deleitándose con el contacto mientras con sus manos acogía las contrarias. Así se quedaron un rato, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, con sus dedos rozaba los nudillos heridos de su hombre, su corazón se encogió cuando quitó una costrilla de sangre seca y sintió un hilo de sangre brotar.

\- Perdóname- murmuró temeroso a su oído, aclaró la garganta luego continuó – No tuve un buen día en el trabajo, el Presidente sigue presionando con los informes para concluir tu captura…- sus labios fueron callados por ella que se giró quedando frente a frente, vio su pecho fijamente analizando los rasguños y moretones que había en él, quiso hablar pero algo se lo impidió así que sólo atinó a abrazarlo.

La cabeza de Ada tenía precio desde hacía varios años en distintos lugares del mundo; Eslavia del Este, Bélgica, Alemania por mencionar algunos después de todo el espionaje se pagaba con un alto precio, obviamente Estados Unidos no se podía quedar atrás y Leon al ser la mano derecha del Presidente le adjudicaron la responsabilidad de comandar la misión.

El ser perseguida nunca había sido problema, escapar de un lugar a otro como si de vacaciones permanentes se trataran le daba sabor a su estilo de vida pero todo cambió cuando la visita al doctor fue inminente donde el resultado lanzado la retiró del campo de manera obligatoria e inmediata; leucemia fue lo que se diagnosticó.

La noticia le cayó como bomba, abandonar así el campo de trabajo jamás estuvo en sus planes mucho menos cuando siempre se jactó de tener una condición física envidiable, rápidamente la depresión intentó atacarla, pagó los tratamientos más caros en los mejores hospitales del mundo sin embargo la enfermedad avanzó de forma sorprendente rebasando sus posibilidades tanto físicas como económicas.

Leon respondió a su llamado de ayuda, nunca imaginó ser él el buscado y no el que buscaba, una vez enterado de la situación tomó la decisión de protegerla aún a costa de su trabajo o propia libertad, fue así que por medio de contactos y cobranza de algunos favores le consiguió una nueva identidad, también se hizo cargo de su tratamiento con la calidad médica a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Los meses pasaron, el rubio fue testigo de cómo Ada de ser una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente se volvió una chica débil, frágil y enfermiza, una mujer de la que él tenía que cuidar pese al tratamiento que parecía devolverle la vitalidad… Dependencia y sobreprotección fueron los ingredientes del caos.

De forma errónea la enfermedad logró lo que él jamás pudo, retener a su lado a la mujer que tanto amaba, por fin podía despertar sin el temor de encontrar su cama vacía al día siguiente de hacer el amor, llegar a casa con la certeza de que ella lo esperaba ahí, finalmente la tenía ahí para él y no pensaba dejarla ir, de esta forma la pareja pronto se volvió explosiva el uno con el otro, obsesión quizás sería la palabra correcta que describiría la situación, Ada anhelaba su libertad; Leon deseaba no perderla.

Los gritos se volvieron parte de su día a día, los reclamos y disgustos también. Para poder estar más tiempo en casa Kennedy pidió cambio de área de trabajo, renunció a su puesto como elemento de seguridad y pasó a ser entrenador de los reclutas, Ada sintió que la decisión fue muy precipitada porque en lugar de darle alegría sintió una especie de asfixia de la que se tenía que deshacer. De los gritos pasaron a las amenazas y al cabo de un mes… Los golpes tocaron a la puerta donde ambos les dieron la bienvenida.

Y se volvió una rutina, enfermiza y absurda a la que ella jamás creyeron llegar. Leon le reclama las largas idas y venidas del doctor, Wong alega no ser su culpa, él pregunta entonces por qué la demora a lo que ella contesta con dificultad, él se exalta por no recibir respuesta tomándola del cabello para arrojarla al suelo violentamente, ella se defiende con arañazos porque se encuentra muy débil para pelear, y en el suelo se monta para inmovilizarla hasta que la sangre de su nariz lo hace parar, recapacitar y levantarla suplicando perdón y después arreglar todo bajo las sábanas durante la noche, la cama se volvía el cuadrilátero donde reparar su deteriorada relación…

Y volver a empezar. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él era su boleto a la supervivencia por irónico que eso sonase. Ella era la razón de todo su ser, su más preciada obsesión.

Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo los brazos del rubio rompiendo el momento

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó levemente alarmado

\- Sí- se limitó a responder – Iré a hacerte el desayuno.

\- La señora Grims no ha de tardar.

\- Leon, por favor no me hagas sentir inútil- dijo casi suplicante obligándolo a separarse entonces la vio salir sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caer porque estaba débil aunque ella dijera lo contrario, cuando estuvo solo encestó su puño en el espejo sintiéndose un imbécil por volver a ser víctima de su enojo. Como dijo hace un rato las cosas en el trabajo no iban bien, pese al cambio de área que solicitó debía seguir con el trabajo de captura de la espía asiática y eso obviamente le crispaba los nervios de sobremanera, había llegado cansado y el miedo se apoderó de él cuando notó que ella no estaba en casa pensando que de nuevo lo había dejado.

Fijó sus ojos en su puño sangrante incrustado en lo que quedaba del cristal, se había jurado no volver a tocarla desde aquella vez que casi…Tragó saliva de sólo volverlo a revivir, desde que casi la mata a golpes. Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo gracias a que la leucemia la atacó por lo que simples agarres hechos con fuerza la marcaban como si hubiera sido atacada sin piedad, su fortaleza también había desmejorado pero en ese momento los celos lo cegaron y llegando a casa se encargó de hacérselo ver.

¿Cuándo el amor se volvió un cuento de terror? No supo contestar.

Sabía que la amaba demasiado y perderla sería algo que no podría tolerar entonces ¿por qué gustaban de lastimarse el uno al otro? No podía, no debía ocultarlo más lo suyo estaba tornándose un tanto peligroso para ambos

\- ¡NO!- sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento, lo suyo estaba bien y así debía seguir, las parejas tienen problemas y los debían superar ¿no?

La alcanzó en la cocina, el aroma de café recién preparado, pan tostado y huevos estrellados llenó sus fosas nasales embriagándolo por completo, a pesar de todo Ada no había perdido su buen sazón, apresuró su paso a la fuente del exquisito olor listo para sentarse y disfrutar del almuerzo pero algo debía y salió mal.

Ada conversaba con alguien por el celular, su sonrisa revelaba que su plática la estaba entreteniendo, su sangre hirvió reaccionando como solía hacerlo; le arrebató el celular con una mano propinándole una bofetada con la otra, ésta aterrizó en las sillas del comedor aturdida por el golpe tan repentino que no pudo procesar ya que Leon la tomó del cabello levantándole el rostro.

\- ¿¡Con quién mierda hablabas!?

\- ¿Tengo que responder?- contestó sabiendo lo que eso provocaría

Y nuevamente la guerra se desató, la rabia se apoderó del lugar nublando completamente todo ápice de razón y juicio no obstante ésta vez la ex espía estaba dispuesta a soportar y luchar –lo poco que podía- hasta el final.

Otra vez se disputaba el orgullo y dignidad del otro en medio de salvajes ataques, lo inmovilizó montándose sobre él y golpeándolo repetidamente, Leon giró su cuerpo cambiando los papeles cuando tuvo la oportunidad, colocó sus manos sobre ése blanquecino cuello comenzando a presionar. Las fuerzas de la pelinegra la fueron abandonando a paso apresurado, a tientas sintió el mango de un sartén que sujetó para golpearlo en la cabeza y salir de ahí antes de que éste la matara, Leon cayó inconsciente de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus parpados se abrían pesadamente al tiempo que el dolor de cabeza mitigaba su poca visión, los cerró esperando que el dolor pasara. La casa estaba tranquila sólo se escuchaban los autos de la ciudad conducir junto a un elegante taconeo eventual, quiso tallar sus ojos pero sus manos se encontraban atadas al descansabrazos de la silla, conforme fue adquiriendo consciencia supo que algo no andaba bien.

\- Veo que has despertado- inquirió Ada mientras se acercaba cuidadosa

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Por qué….- sus ojos divisaron una maleta tras las delgadas piernas de la mujer lo que lo hizo callar de golpe reformulando su pregunta – ¿Por qué tienes esa maleta?

-Es todo querido, se acabó. Me voy del país

\- No…. Ada no puedes irte ¿quién cuidará de ti?

\- Por supuesto ése no serás tú. Mira bien a lo que hemos llegado, prefiero morir por la enfermedad y no a manos de un psicópata empedernido- antes de salir arrojó unas tijeras a unos metros de él para que Leon se soltara, rápidamente intentó zafarse para detenerla a tiempo

\- ¡Ada, espera por favor! Si te vas… No lo podré soportar, no te vayas por favor ¡ADA!- lloriqueó, la mencionada avanzó sin voltear rumbo a la puerta principal, su andar se llenó de golpes secos provenientes del cuarto, estiró su mano para tomar el pomo y salir cuando de repente

\- Te dije que no te irías de aquí- escuchó detrás de sí girando su rostro y topándose con un Leon Scott diferente….

Y todo se oscureció…

* * *

 **Hola cómo están?**

 **Luego de hacer una encuesta en el grupo FF:DSTLO decidí subir este pequeño fic algo oscuro. Las relaciones dependientes siempre terinan mal y por qué no llevarlas al mundo del fic con aquel chico que siempre mendiga el amor de la dama de rojo? Se me hizo una pareja que bien puede representar lo que sería una relación dependiente, el final... Lo dejo a su imaginación n.n**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo. Bye bye**


End file.
